


It Burns

by i_am_obsessed



Series: Utter Confliction [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finn is here?, Fluff, POV Ben Solo (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_obsessed/pseuds/i_am_obsessed
Summary: Things are burning in the aftermath of Rey & Ben Solo’s Soft Encounter!!!!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Utter Confliction [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579966
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	It Burns

It Burns  
My face burns where her fingers touched. My lap feels empty without her laying in it. My clothes are wet from her tears, but I can’t take them off. I can’t bathe, because then I’d be washing away her touch. And what then? Would I be alone once more?  
Snoke would have told me my feelings for the girl are weaknesses to be purged. Are they? Do they weaken me, or do they make me stronger?  
In my head, I replay replay replay the events of the evening. The way the scavenger girl - Rey - tossed her dinner all over Hux. The way the Force led her to my chambers. The fear in her eyes, cracking away my hard internal walls, as she shouts about anger. Fear. Hatred. Her body, silhouetted in the shadows and curved in the candlelight. What ran through my mind as she collapsed onto me, clinging to me as she fought with herself. Her hands on my shoulders, my back, my face. Her shoulders, heaving with agony, and the way my eyes seemed to be the thing to bring her back from the brink of whatever darkness she was falling into. Those words: “You, Ben Solo, have never been without the light.”  
Was that a lie? Or was she telling the truth?  
The way her breathing slowed as she lay there, her left palm pressed against my cheek.  
The worst part - how she stayed for so long I hoped she’d never leave.  
But, she did.  
Rey had slowly run her hand over my cheek, along my jaw, down my neck, coming to rest with her palm over my racing heart. She had taken a deep breath. She stood up, waved my door open, and glided off into the darkness of the ship at night.  
I peer into my reflection in the gleaming black walls of my chambers. Am I the same person as before? How can my face still look the same - beaten, scarred, ugly? How am I not glowing, every mole and scar scattered on my skin alight like stars?  
I lift a hand to my jaw. My face. It burns where she touched it. It burns. 

•••••••••••

My hand burns where I touched him.  
How is it possible for me to feel a connection to someone like this? Kylo Ren is supposed to be my enemy. He tried to kill me, rob my mind.  
But he’s not Kylo Ren. He never has been, not really. Not with me. He tries, but the Light in him shines through his being. It lights up the moles on his cheeks and the scar across his eyes like stars.  
Stars.  
I look up instinctively to them, but realize - once again - that I can’t see them. I’m trapped in this prison of a ship.  
But is something really a prison if you want to be there?  
I close my eyes, brushing through my memory with silky touches.  
I feel again the way his mind pulsed with emotion. The way his dark eyes burned as they watched me. The agony that ripped through me, and how he was the one that brought me back.  
I lift a hand to my face and inhale. My fingertips smell like him. Like wood and luxury spices and something else unidentifiable.  
Am I wrong for wanting to feel the way we felt again?  
His shoulders, his back, his legs, his face, his hair. I can feel his presence all over me.  
How does he feel?  
Does he remember?  
I make my way into the bathroom, not bothering to turn in the light. I gaze at my reflection in the darkness.  
My face, fuller since eating square meals with the Resistance. My hair, tangled and matted in its three buns. My arms, baked by the sun, scarred from scavenging.  
I look the same.  
But I can see him, staining my skin like ink. My forehead, arms, fingertips; everywhere I touched him is alight in glowing black ink.  
Does he see me on him?  
I’m shaking. Closing my eyes, I reach out with my mind, looking for him. Searching for his presence.  
Someone brushes along the edge of my conscious.  
I take hold, letting him into my mind the way I always do - but it isn’t him this time.  
I gasp.  
Finn?

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!!! I’m so sorry it took forever for me to post this - anxiety sucks. Please comment & tell me what you think! You all have been so kind to me through my unofficial hiatus.


End file.
